vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Composite Mii
|-|Mii= |-|Warrior Class= |-|Mage Class= |-|Cleric Class= |-|Chef Class= |-|Pop Star Class= |-|Scientist Class= |-|Thief Class= |-|Tank Class= |-|Cat Class= |-|Imp Class= |-|Flower Class= |-|Vampire Class= |-|Elf Class= Summary A Mii is a customizable avatar used on several Nintendo video game consoles and mobile apps. Miis were first introduced on the Wii, and later extended to the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, and various non-Nintendo smart devices. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C. High 8-C with Samus’s suit Name: Mii (Varies) Origin: Wii, 3DS, Wii U, Switch, Nintendo Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Console avatar, swordsman, thief, mage, cleric, cook, pop star, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Can swing and jump hundres of meters into the air and across the ground), Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Blessed, Magic, Empathic, Willpower, Fire, Water, Sand, Ice, Explosion, Size, Plant, Electricity, Darkness, Light, Holy, and Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, can summon another Mii, Healing, can resist being healed if he chooses, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), via sleeping, utilizing HP Sprinkles, Safe Spot, or eating an HP Banana, Statistics Amplification of himself or others, Broadway Force, can assume the power of people from other Nintendo verses such as Link, Samus, or Olimar, Summoning (Can summon other Mii's), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can fire lasers, energy waves, lightning orbs,and plasma), Homing Attack, Flight, Air Manipulation, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Water Walking (Capable of leaping across bodies of water) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Killed two Ganons in the same mission, the Dark Lord suggested that castles were mere piles of rocks to him and the Mii has destroyed monsters that took him effort to create, including literal sentient lightning clouds. Killed Grand Bulblord who is roughly the size of a building, can overpower and kill plenty of monsters that are able to do significant damage to him, and can do even more damage if he wants to impress someone.). Large Building level via Samus’s suit (Defeated Kraid, who is the size of a large building), Can bypass standard durability with Righteous Anger (It always kills the opponent, but it can miss) Speed: At least Subsonic '''(Faster than Ganon who can easily block amped arrows point blank by spinning his weapon, has dodged attacks from and occasionally blitzed other Miis who can most likely do the same on several occasions. Moved fast enough to create afterimages. Can get many times faster via leveling up and discovering his full potential through the events of Miitopia). '''Massively Hypersonic+ via Lightning (Summons cloud-to-ground lightning above your opponent) Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Can casually wield a 2-handed sword with one hand in combat and continue to do so while nearly dead, fatigued, poisoned by spores, and starving all at once, and can continue to do so through Enlarge Weapon, which around quintuples the size of your weapon) 'Striking Strength: Building Class+ '(Able to physically damage the Dark Lord, as well as forms and enemies who are stronger then them) 'Durability: At least Building level+ (Can tank numerous hits from Ganon who allegedly created every monster in Battle Quest, can survive blows from the Dark Lord’s bosses even while not at full potential, can consistently survive a plane crash at terminal velocity with no injuries, can survive numerous hits from demons capable of wrecking towns). Large Building level via Samus’s suit (Can survive hits from Kraid) Stamina: Very high, can walk for days on end even while nearly dead, fatigued, starving, and poisoned by spores all at once, can do several dozen push-ups in a row over the span of a few seconds with zero negative effects. When he is portrayed as a doll-like figure in certain Nintendo Land games, he can keep fighting at full efficiency even while his seams are splitting. Range: Extended melee range with swords, daggers, staffs, frying pans, etc. Many yards via boom box, microphones, bows, gunship lasers, freeze ray, etc. Standard Equipment: Boxing gloves, baseball bat, golf club, Master Sword, Hero’s Bow, Samus’s suit, Samus’s Gunship, shurikens, a large hammer, pistol, ray gun, 700 other weapons from Miitopia alone Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Is an absolute master at tennis, baseball, bowling, golf, boxing, sword fighting, wakeboarding, frisbee throwing, archery, basketball, table tennis, jetskiing, canoeing, bicycling, flying an airplane, skydiving, marksmanship, pool, fishing, riding cows, driving a tank and a racecar, finding people in a crowd, martial arts, shuriken throwing, dancing, running, chasing people, meditating, skiing, and has beaten the best person in the world at every one of these where a best person exists. Also has knowledge of weak points, the stock market, gardening, and can perfectly play any piece of music with any instrument. Conquered the entire world twice. Weaknesses: Can sometimes be shown to act non optimally for the situation and can sometimes be clumsy when he’s not serious. Feats: * Defeated the Dark Lord, who was going to steal the faces of everyone on Earth and put them onto monsters * Mastered almost every single sport on the planet * Killed Ganon on several occasions * Defeated Kraid, who is the size of a large building, with Samus’s suit * Brought peace to universes made to copy popular universes such as Zelda, Metroid, and Pikmin * Knows everything there is to know about Wuhu Island as well as defended it from an army of invading Miis * Successfully saved the king of Miis and both his children * Conquered the world twice * Returned thousands of people's faces to their owners Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jump Slash: You leap into the air, and slice down to string the enemy from above. Does roughly 1.4x your usual damage. * Proud Protector: You will massively boost your Durability and absorb all the damage your allies would have taken. * Snap Out of It: If a friend is being subjected to Empathic Manipulation, you will automatically bring them back to their senses. * Spin Slash: You spin in a circle, hitting every enemy in your way. * Booby Trap: You place a trap made of invisible electricity to interrupt and counter an enemy's attack. * Pilfer: You have an optimal chance of stealing something food-related from your opponent. * Backflip: Will sometimes automatically dodge an enemy's physical attacks. * Whirlwind Blades: Drastically increases your speed, allowing you to blitz enemies that could potentially outspeed you. * Sneak Attack: Turn invisible and reappear behind the enemy to hit them for double the damage. * Fire: Causes your enemy to magically burst into flames. * Lightning: Summons cloud-to-ground lightning to hit a foe and 2 people next to them. * Sleep Tight: Causes a friend to fall asleep, recovering their health as they sleep. * Explosion: Causes an explosion, which always hits every single opponent you're fighting and never one of your own. * Enlarge Weapon: Temporarily makes a weapon really big, causing a massive attack boost. * Mega Fire: Hits an enemy with a searing flame similar to Fire, but much stronger. * Mega Lightning: Hits an enemy and 2 people next to them with an attack similar to Lightning, but much stronger. * Cure: Restores someone's health. * Calm: Removes Empathic Manipulation from every single friend you have. * Resurrection: Brings a friend back from the dead. * Righteous Anger: Kills an enemy through the power of absolute justice, can be dodged. * Mega Cure: Restores a great amount of health. * Panacea: Restores health to the entire party. * Show Off: Does extra damage to enemies to impress a friend. * Warning: Gives a friend a chance to automatically dodge an attack. * Praise: Compliments a friend to increase their stats. * Lend a Hand: Boosts the power of their friend's attack. * Get Well Soon: If a friend is in the Safe Spot, you can speed up their healing by visiting them. * Charity: If a friend has no items, they can use yours. * Avenge: If a friend is killed, you will hit the opponent with a massive blow. * Sacrifice: If a friend if going to be hurt, you can take damage instead of them. * Pincer: You and a friend attack from 2 sides and deal great damage to an enemy. * Lend a Hand II: Increase the chance and effect of Lend a Hand. * Share: Use a healing item on both you and a friend. * Last Wish: If you die, a friend is fully healed and given a critical hit to use. * Avenge II: If a friend is killed, you will hit the enemy with an even stronger attack. * Resurgence: You will come back from the dead if a friend is killed. * Pincer II: Increases the chance and effect of the Pincer attack. * Warning II: Increases the chance of a friend dodging an attack after a warning. * Get Well Soon II: Increases the chance and effect of speeding up recovery in the Safe Spot. * Show Off II: Impress a friend even further by doing even more damage to an opponent. * Avenge III: If a friend is killed, you will kill the enemy. * HP Sprinkles: Each Sprinkle heals 1 HP from an injured person, You can have many hundreds of HP Sprinkles and can heal yourself fully multiple times over by the endgame. * MP Sprinkles: Each Sprinkle gives a person 1 MP, which is what people use to cast magic. Note: Miis are not as big as the average human adult, most of the time they are portrayed smaller than grown ups. Also, most of the time another person is portrayed in these feats, having another person is completely optional. Lastly, moves above such as Show Off and Jump Slash can stack. Others: '''Respect thread at reddit Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Sand Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Miitopia Category:Mascots Category:Composite Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Water Walking Users Category:Tier 8